New Life
by thunderstorm91
Summary: Equestria has been lost, the mane 6 and all the people of Equestria and Tartus have been brought to a new world with monsters and demons. They must now live along side humans and start new lives. Fluttershy has to go to college where she begins her new life, makes new friends and even finds love. Does she stay with the mane 6 or does everyone part ways?


The sun beat down against the windshield of her car, the glare was harsh and bright. She tapped on her steering wheel nervously, catching her bottom lip between her teeth. She could feel her heart race as she sat there in the parking lot of her new school. It had been a year since the demons and monsters came out to the human world and laws had been passed for equal rights and to protect all races, but humans still frightened her. She had only watched them from a distance and even the young ones scareds her at times.

"No; I can no longer hide and be afraid, there are laws and the elders have assured us everything will be safe." She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror, "Hello, my name is Fluttershy, why is yours?" Hey cyan eyes sparkled as she tried to pump herself up and prepare for her first day of college. After she climbed out of her car and adjusted her skirt, she assured herself as did Rarity that it wasn't too short as it grazed her knees. Her hair flowed down to her waist like a water fall and a section of it covered half of her face like a curtain. Once she had her backpack secured on her back, she grasped the straps and tentatively walked across the parking lot. She looked at some of the other students around her and no one seemed to be gawking at her at all, she even noticed a few that weren't human. She spotted a few elves and even a griffon, she began to feel more comfortable although she wished Rainbow Dash were there with her. She couldn't let the girls down, they had managed to move on and adjust to living in the human world.

"I have to do this, for myself and for all the animals that I'll be able to take care of!" She practicaly squealed with excitement and hurried her pace to the building. She finally settled on a major with biology and animal science. She began to hum as she walked and started to keep in rhythm with her steps. She began to skip slightly, almost like Pinkie Pie as she rounded the corner, although it abruptly ended when she slammed into something or someone.

Fluttershy squealed and reached out to grab hold of something, what she caught felt like a fabric and she pulled someone down on top of her as she hit the ground with an oomph. Her breath whooshed out of her as pain burst from her wings. Whatever fell with her was heavy and solid and….warm?

It took her a moment to finally open her eyes as she gasped for a breath, the sinlight momentarily blinded her. She thought she heard someone groan, but it was too muffled to understand. Something nuzzled her breasts causing her to squeak and a warm sensation to building deep in her belly. She squeaked even louder when something squeezed one of her breasts. She blinked a few times and then looked down.

She was looking straight into a pair of dark amber colored eyes, they had flecks of gold in them. They were the most beautiful thing she had seen since they came to this world. When she finally was able to look away from those eyes and look to who they belonged to cause her breath to catch.

To go with those eyes was thick medium brown hair and a handsome face, with strong high cheek bones and a jaw line to match. He had a petite goatee to match the hair on his head. His lips were full and she felt the need to lean forward and bite his bottom lip. They were slightly parted as he breathed heavily. She bluished deeply at such forbidden thoughts. She gasped again and looked down, her blush grew even darker when she saw that his hand still cupped over her breast. When she looked back up she saw that he too had looked down and was blushing the same as her. She could feel her wings struggling against her backpack causing a surge of pleasure and pain.

He scrambled to his feet, breaking their contact, and pulled her to her feet. She realized that he was repeatedly apologizing to her.


End file.
